Tortured Freddy
Were you looking for: Freddy and Toy Freddy, the original counterparts of Torture Freddy? Torture Fredbear, a Torture suit closely related to Torture Freddy? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Golden Freddy or Purple Freddy? TRTF5= Torture Freddy is a Torture suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, before its cancellation. Appearance Torture Freddy is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear from The Return to Freddy's 2. His body has a lot of rips and wires in places. His eyes are red with black pupils and black covering. His head is made of 2 parts, and are connected by gray metal cylindrical parts and a gray thick part. He has a brown nose, with nostrils built on it. His hat now has a white stripe and is reflective. His muzzle is bigger, and his chin has a huge tear in it, and he has 2 rows of teeth on his upper jaw, but 1 row on his lower. His teeth are clean white, and his endoskeleton jaw is visible. Behavior Torture Freddy would have appeared on Floor 1 and attacked the player. If the player encounters Torture Freddy in front of him/her, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the torture suit has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Freddy at a fair distance from him/her, they must had to hide behind objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. If the player doesn't defend themselves from this torture suit they've would have gotten jumpscared, resulting into a game over. He would have also appeared on Floor 2, with the same defense mechanics from the previous floor. Trivia *Oddly, Torture Freddy has a jumpscare on Floor 1, hinting that he'll be in the previously said floor. However, his AI and jumpscare are never shown nor used in the demo, which means they go unused. *Torture Freddy was the first remodel by Bioninjagames. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Output LOuXIg.gif|Torture Freddy's idle animation in the Title Screen. Output 0Z4nVB.gif|Same, but twitching. Output jrsbNP.gif|Ditto. T.Freddy Jumpscare.gif|Torture Freddy's jumpscare. Froody fapples.lickjuice.png|Torture Freddy's texture/full body in the Extras Menu. output_o6fYvi.gif|Hybrid Freddy's sprite in Teaser Game 1. Teasers TRTFR Freddy Fazbear.jpg|Hybrid/Torture Freddy in a TRTF:R teaser. Note that the model is the same as his The Return to Freddy's 4 look, but edited. Hybrid Freddy.jpg|Hybrid/Torture Freddy's second look. This was also his final before he became "Torture Freddy". CNSFvIdUwAAgXM6.png|Torture Freddy's 3rd look in a teaser. C00AYCxUUAAaQLS_(1).jpg|The new teaser of Torture Freddy. IMG 2120.JPG|The new teaser of Torture Freddy, brightened. IMG 1594.JPG|Torture Freddy's New model. Miscellanous 107611-wbmh43qq.jpg|Hybrid/Torture Freddy in a banner when TRTF 5 was known as TRTF: Remastered. Make it stop.png|Torture Freddy in an image from Poniator's deviantart. 16 - 1 (1).png|Making of Torture Freddy, Part 1. 16 - 2 (1).png|Making of Torture Freddy, Part 2. 16 - 3.png|Making of Torture Freddy, Part 3. 16 - 4.png|Making of Torture Freddy, Part 4. THANKYOU.png|Torture Freddy on the "Thank you!" image. 5S60ZA0tofg.jpg|Torture Freddy with Torture Lockjaw and Torture Sugar in the latest TRTF5 banner. Torture freddy full body by tsmgames-dam6kbv.jpg|Torture Freddy's full model shown in TSM's deviant art for a while. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males Category:Outdated Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF5 Tortures